The Princess And The Koopa
by SuperWolfieStar
Summary: There a young girl name Maria(younger daughter of Mario and peach) and there a koopa name Bowsr jr. Both of them are in love. But their dad hate each other. So they have to keep it as a secret. Will Maria and bowser Jr. keep their secret forever? Will their dad will found out that their kid fall in love? Will Maria find her happy ending? Who know?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: my first time doing super Mario FanFiction and here are the kid of my OC's:**

 **Peach and Mario kids:**

 **Peaches(older)**

 **Luke(oldest)**

 **Martin(younger)**

 **Maria(young)**

 **Robin(youngest)**

 **Luigi and Daisy kids:**

 **Carlos(older)**

 **Leila(oldest) and Danae(youngest)(not my. The twins belong to my friends in miiverse, PrincessToniU)**

 **Anyway please review and enjoy the chapter. I didn't not own anything. They belong to Nintendo. Except my OC's and Toni OC's. Enjoy**

* * *

 _Chapter One_ : _Prolonged_

 _In land of mushroom kingdom. There a rule and their name are Peach and Mario. They have 5 children's. 2 daughter and 3 son._

 _The first one is Peaches. She was name after the fruit. She act just like her mother. She have blonde hair, blue dress(similar to peach). She sweet, kind, care, andloving. She is 15 year old._

 _The second name, Luke. He act like um what other teenagers boy do. He have his dad hair and his mom eye. He is 13 year old_

 _The third one name Martin. He is, adventurous, courage, and brave. He have his dad hair. And his eye. He is 9 year old_

 _The third one name,Maria. She was name after her father. She have her mother hair. Her eye. She have her teddy. She was wearing her red shirt and purple overall(similar to Mario). She have blond. Sheis 5 year old_

 _And the last one is a boy name, robin. He is 3 year old. He have brown hair just like his father. And have his mom eye._

 _They hate bowser and the koopaling. Expect Maria. She trust bowser and the koopaling and she given them a chance._

 _Meanwhile, in bowser kingdom_

 _The koopaling was playing. Expect the crown prince, bowser jr._

 _He doesn't want to kidnap the princess and taking over the mushrooms kingdom._

 _He have enough of it. He want to be good. He try to be good. But they scared of him._

 _He wantto be free from this place. He want to want to choose his own path, his own happiness._

 _Both of them wanted freedom. Both of them will change the world history._

 _But there father hate each other and didn't want their kid to fall in love._

 _As the princess and the koopa will be the first strangecouple in history._

* * *

 **A/N: Also I will doing A Rome and Juliet and TLK 2 style in the whole chapter. Anyway please review a chapter. And some crossover insome you in a next chapter, bye.**


	2. First met

**A/N: anyway is this chapter we will introduce Luigiand Daisy kid. Leilaand Danae(again not my. The twin belong tomy friends on miiverse, PrincessToniU).**

 **Anyway enjoy the chapter and please leave a review. Enjoy.**

* * *

In a park call the orb park. Mario and peach taking their kid to the park.

Because it a sunny day to walk in a park. Mario spotted his bother, Luigi and his sister in law, Daisy. Along with their kid.

"Hey Luigi" said Mario. "Oh hey Mario" said Luigi."so you came in a the park"said Mario

"Yeah, we're just playing ina park with a kid." Said Luigi. Peach and Daisy were talking about there kid.

The kid were playing with their cousins. Leila and Danae are playing hide and seek with their cousin.

Maria was a seeker and Leila and Danae are a hider.

"5...6...7...8...9...10! Ready or not. Here I come."said Maria. She started searching her cousin.

Her cousin are a best hider. Maria look in a bush, tree, playground, and in a tree.

"Where are they?" Maria whisper. But suddenly she saw a bushes moving.

 _"Found you."_ Maria whisper. She took a small step and jump in a bush.

"FOUND YOU!" Maria shout. She jump on someone but she thought she found a twin but she was wrong.

"Hey get off the me!" The voice shouted. She saw a boy with dark red hair with a orange shirt, yellow pantwith chain on the left. White long sock, fang like tooth mask,his spike wristband. And a greenshoe.

"Oh uh sorry about that." Maria apology. "It ok" the boy Goan. "Wait are you?" Maria ask.

"Bowser jr?" Said Jr. "Yes that me. The scary boy and the crown prince of my dad kingdom. Yup that me."said Jr. "Go head scream or run away.""Oh I'm notgoing to runaway nor scream" said Maria.

"Wait what? But I am the son of King bowser."said Jr. "And I am the daughter of Mario and peach." Said Maria.

"Wait your a daughter of Mario and peach?!"Jr shock. "But your dad hate my dad!.""I know but I trust you guy."said Maria.

"But why?"Jr ask. "Well because I know you guy kidnap my mom a lot and my brother and sister hate you too. But I don't."said Maria. She hold Jr hand. "I know that somewhere inyour heart that you want to be good and want to change." Maria smile.

Jr blush as Maria hold his hand. _"Omg she holding my hand!"_ Jr talking himself in his head. _"What did I do!What did I do! What did I do!."_

"Jr why are you sweating?" Maria ask. Jr was sweating. "Oh uh I got to go!" Said Jr. He stand up. "But wait!" Maria started to stand. "You can follow me on Facebook, tumblr, and twitter!" Jr shouted.

"Ok um bye." Said Maria. _"He kinda cute I guess."_

"Maria time to go!" Peach shouted. "Coming!" Maria shouted back.

~Jr POV~

I hop back my clown car and fly away in invisible. _"She kinda pretty I guess." I went back my dad kingdom and I landed on my balcony. "I can believe it. She look pretty and the way she hold my hand. I think my heart is going to bust out."_ I  
/talk. Myself. I walk to my bed and lay down. Staring at a ceiling. _"someday I will meet Maria again."_

~Maria POV~

Me and my family walk back to my mother castle. My cousin are going to stay here until they 10:30.

Me and my cousin went to my room. Me and my cousin are playing barbie.

"Hey Maria"Danes ask. "Yes Danae" I said. "When we were playing hide and seek.

We been hiding like 50 minutes. What took you so long?"she ask.

"Oh uh I don't know where you hide because you girls said that you are very good at hiding" I lie.

"Well that is true"said Leila. "Anyway." I said. "Can you keep a secret girl?" I ask.

"Yeah sure We away keep a secret like I read Danaediary." Said Leila.

"You read my diary!" Danae yell.

"Anyway before you girl starting fights I have to tell you something". I said.

I lock my door and close a wonder and shut the curtain.

"What wrong?" Danae ask. "Well you really REALLY promise that you keep it a secret?" I ask.

"Yeah. Tell us your secret."

I took a deep breath and tell them my secret.

"You see I saw bowser Jr at a park." I say.

"You saw Bowser Jr!" Danae shout.

"Shhhh I not done yet" I tell Danae to be quite.

"While we were playing hide and seek. I saw a bushes moving and I thought that one of you are hiding. But I was wrong and I jump through a bushes and I jump on Jr and I was surprise that Jr was in a park. He told me that I should scream or run  
away. But I didn't,I told him that I know that he and his dad kidnap mymom and my brotherandsister hatethem. But I did not hate him. I trust him. And Ijust hold his hand." I said.

"Woah, woah, woah! You just hold his hand?!" Leila surprise.

"Yes I hold his hand and I told him that somewhere in his heart that he want to be good and want to change." I finished.

"Woah" Danae whisper loudly. "Awww" said Leila.

"And I have a crush on him" I said. Suddenly my twin cousins squeal like some school kinda creepy.

"BUT!" I said as they stop squeal.

"but if you keep my secret." I said. "Of course, your secretsis with me." Said Danae.

"And me"said Danae. "And me" said a new voice. We turn around and saw my sister Peaches standing on a doorway.

"Peaches! We were uh."" Don't worry sis, I heard everything." Said peaches. "Are you going. To tell mom and dad?" I ask.

"No I won't tell mom and dad." Said peaches "oh thank sis" I said.

* * *

 **A/N: man I hope these are long and please leave a review of this chapter and Lelia and Danaebelong to my friends, PrincessToniU in miiverse. Please follow her and she made amazing roleplay. Please follow her and follow me in miiverse and my username is. SuperNoce and my 2ds username is wolfiestar. Thank and see you in a next chapter. Bye.**


End file.
